Matthew (Smash NeXt)
"Matthew shows his Psyenergy!" (Introduction tagline) Matthew, Isaac's son and one of the most powerful Venus Adepts, joins the battle in Super Smash Bros. NeXt and brings back the Golden Sun series. Matthew, along with his friends Tyrell, Karis and Rief, is the protagonist and the main playable character in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. In that game, he wasn't able to speak but in NeXt Matthew can talk in a taunt as well as in a victory pose. Matthew is also unique due to his custom moves that are unique moves rather than variations of the main move. Attributes Matthew is a quite slow swordfighter with many ranged attacks. Matthew's sword has also a sweetspot placed near the hilt. Sakurai explained Matthew's moves saying: "Matthew has many ranged attacks, so we thought it could be a good idea to place Matthew's sword's sweetspot near the hilt, so he can be a great choice in both close fights as well as camping. Matthew has also unique custom moves: Mario, for example, has the Fireball as the main move and Fast Fireball and Fire Orb as custom move but the idea at the base of the attack doesn't change: Mario will always shoot a Fireball. In Matthew's case this logic changes: Matthew has Move as his Standard Special but his customs are Haunt and Cure: two totally different moves. So choosing your favorite combination of attacks with Matthew is extremely important." Pros and cons Pros: *Good in both close and ranged fight. *Unpredictable, as he has different moves. *One of the longest reach in the game (thank to the Long Sword). Cons: *Quite slow and not so agile. *The sweetspot placed near to the hilt of the Long Sword makes him more vulnerable when he wants to KO an opponent. *Bad damage output. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Animations Idle *Looks around. *Mends his gloves. Taunts *Up: points his sword forward and says: "You can't win!" *Side: extends his arms forward and a flower grows when he extended the arms. *Down: shows a casual Djinni. Fighting stance Stays straight up with the right hand grabbing the sword. Victory poses *Runs the edge of his sword and says: "You're finished!" *Walks along with Tyrell and Karis with the latter saying: "You're great, Matthew." *Isaac embrace his son and says: "I'm proud of you, son." Losing animation Claps slowly. He's very sad. On screen-appearance Comes out from an earthquake. Walking and dashing animation *Walk: walks while grabbing his sword. *Dash: runs while grabbing his sword. Dodging *Dodging: rolls backward/forward avoiding the attack. *Spot dodge: puts his sword like a shield while actually dodging the attacks. *Air dodge: spins in the air. Crowd cheer MAT-THE-EW! (deep males, probably a reference to Isaac) Victory theme A remix of Golden Sun Dark Dawn introduction theme (from 00.49 to 01.03). Trophy description The son of Isaac, Matthew too is a very powerful Venus Adept. He uses his Venus psyenery moves to control the earth in all of its forms. Matthew is also a superb swordfighter and his Long Sword is the demonstration. Actually, Matthew's sword hits harder near the hilt but with Matthew's many projectiles it isn't a problem to control the battlefield. Matthew is also unique because of his custom moves that are stand-alone attacks. Will he stand by his father? Appeared in: Golden Sun: Dark Dawn (DS, 10/10) Reveal trailer Trailer's name: Get ready for the NeXt generation! The trailer starts with a red and a blue Smash logos that collide becoming a bigger purple logo. Then the scene starts with Mario who's holding a flag that says "Get ready for the NeXt generation!" on a peak. After that, the other Original 8 are seen arriving: who's running, who's driving a starship, who's riding a horse or a star. Some gameplay sequences start with the veterans fighting each other. At some point, DK is fighting against Like who uses his boomerang and attacks the Kong. After this, a storm of ink comes on him: INKLING GETS THE BATTLEFIELD DIRTY! New gameplay footage featuring Inkling is seen: *female orange and male blue Inklings are seen fighting each other. *Male cyan shoots some ink and swims away as a Squid. Arrives a female blue that can't walk well. *Samus is seen charging her Charge Shot when female orange shoots with the Splat Charger to her. *Fox is seen outrunning a male orange but he transforms in squid and he's faster. *Eight Inklings, four orange and four blue are seen fighting like in a Turf War. Female orange and male blue Inklings are now calm when appears a giant green hand and a voice says "You forgot my father, but you won't forget me!": MATTHEW SHOWS HIS PSYENERGY! A gameplay footage starring Matthew starts: *Link, Samus and Inkling are charging their weapons, then they shoot but Matthew reflects the projectiles with his Move psyenergy. *DK launches him out of the stage but he returns with the Bramble. Then he says: "Do you really think I don't have my tools?" *Attacks (in order) with these moves, showing their effects and saying their name: Haunt, Thunder, Ragnarok, Thunder, Annihilation, Cure, Spire, Growth, Helm Splitter and Gaia. At the end he say: "Finally... JUDGMENT!" and shows this attack. Then the Smash logo returns, showing the game's name: Super Smash Bros. NeXt. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters